Favoritisme
by Blihioma
Summary: Sokaro est un prof de sport. Personne ne trouve grâce à ses yeux. Personne ? Vraiment ? Enfin... Il y a bien ce petit blandin, mais les raisons ne sont pas très catholiques


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de D Gray-Man sont à Katsura Hoshino

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance

**Pairing :** Allen x Sokaro

**°0o0°**

**Favoritisme**

Dans la classe A des premières, il y a un garçon de 16 ans, qui est arrivé à rendre fier le terrible et insensible professeur de sport, Sokaro Winters ! Ce jeune homme a de magnifiques cheveux blancs, de rands yeux gris-bleus et une peau pâle qui ne semblait pas avoir connue le soleil. Il avait pour nom Allen Walker. Il possédait une bonne vitesse et une endurance de même qualité. Tout pour plaire au professeur de sport.

Les autres élèves n'avaient pas cette chance, même si eux aussi avaient de bonnes performances. Et tout le monde se demandait ce qu'Allen avait en plus pour qu'il soit le préféré du professeur Sokaro. Et lorsqu'on pose la question au blandin, il répond en toute honnêteté qu'il n'en sait rien et qu'il ne se prétend pas le chouchou du professeur.

Pourtant, le professeur de sport s'occupe de lui plus que les autres et ne lui fait jamais de remarques négatives, contrairement aux autres élèves sur lesquels il cri constamment. Sokaro aime beaucoup son élève aux cheveux blancs, mais pas comme il le devrait avec un rapport de professeur à élève, il l'aime comme un autre homme. Cependant, malheureusement pour Sokaro, le seul contact qu'il put envers lui, c'est d'ébouriffer ses cheveux et seulement lorsque les autres élèves sont partis.

Sokaro a décidé que cela devait changer, même s'il en perdait son travail. Le professeur de sport fit donc convoquer Allen. Quand celui-ci arriva, une classe faisait du volley dans le gymnase. Le géant l'emmena dans un étage en rénovation et entra dans l'une des salles finies. Il prit place au bureau et Allen s'assit à côté de lui.

Sokaro, l'air de rien, lui sortit les prospectus de clubs dont ils avaient parlé la dernière fois. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, le professeur attrapa la taille de l'élève et embrassa le blandin. Ledit blandin écarquilla les yeux, plus que surpris. Sokaro le fit ensuite retourner pour s'attaquer à la peau blanche de son cou et en même temps sceller sa voix avec sa main. Avec son autre main, il libéra son sexe et baissa le bas du plus jeune. Il se mit à frotter son membre entre les cuisses d'Allen. Ce dernier se mit à pleurer de peur et de honte.

Le professeur ne fit rien pour les faire disparaitre ou les arrêter, il n'avait plus que l'idée de posséder ce corps frêle en tête. Il introduit deux doigts dans l'antre serré et inviolé du petit blandin. Celui-ci poussa un cri de douleur étouffé par la main de son professeur. Sokaro les bougea, procurant du plaisir à Allen encore plus surpris de ressentir ça. Et lorsque le brun pressa sa prostate, il esquissa un sourire : le cri que venait de pousser Allen était très différent de celui juste avant. Sokaro enleva ses doigts et fit retourner son élève. Il prit son membre en main et joua avec son gland à l'aide de son pouce, l'empêchant en même temps de jouir.

« On s'arrête maintenant où je continus ? »

« Con... Continuez si... S'il vous plait... » Répondit Allen d'une petite voix, le feu aux joues.

« Mets tes mains sur la table. » Ordonna le géant.

Allen obéit légèrement tiraillé par la peur de la douleur, surtout vu la taille du sexe du professeur de sport. Ce dernier caressa le corps du blandinet, profitant de ce contact particulier. Il se plaça entre ses cuisses et le pénétra d'un coup. Allen hurla de douleur mais le son ne se répercuta pas dans la salle car Sokaro avait bloqué les sons avec sa main. Le blandin gémit faiblement et l'adulte ricana :

« Tu es tout petit et serré. »

« C'est vous qui êtes trop gros... »

« Et ça te plait. »

« Pas du tout. »

« Menteur. »

Sokaro commença sans ménagement de longs, violents et rapides vas-et-viens. Allen criait de douleur, mais une fois habitué, c'était de plaisir qu'il criait. Le professeur l'empêchait toujours de jouir malgré les supplications de son jeune amant. L'homme prenait un malin de plaisir à le torturer ainsi, car l'expression du jeune homme de 16 ans était exquise et encore plus existante. Ce ne fut que quand il se libéra à l'intérieur d'Allen, qu'il autorisa celui-ci à jouir abondamment. Sokaro sourit :

« Tu m'aimes beaucoup pour jouir autant. »

« C'est pas vrai... »

« Bien sûr que si. »

« ... Pourquoi ? »

« Hm ? »

« Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? »

« Parce que. »

« Ce n'est pas une réponse ! »

« Parce que je le voulais... »

« ... »

« ... Et parce que tu es excitant. » Finit le prof en embrassant son cou.

Allen rougit, mais se demandait si son professeur l'avait utilisé ou bien s'il aimait vraiment. Il n'osait pas le demander ayant peur de la réponse. Il se blottit contre son amant, le doute brillant dans ses yeux gris. L'amant en question ne tarda pas à le remarquer, n'ayant d'yeux que pour le blandinet.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Rien... »

« Réponds-moi ! »

« ... Est-ce... Est-ce que... Est-ce que vus m'... M'aimez... ? »

Un silence s'installa lentement.

« Crétin ! »

Allen se tordit, celui que venait quasiment de le violer ne l'aimait pas. Il était sûr le point de partir en courant, quand deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et une bouche scella la sienne.

« Bien sûr que oui, petit faiblard. »

Allen se mit à pleurer de bonheur. Depuis, les deux amants se retrouvèrent très souvent et la plupart du temps à l'école.

**FIN**


End file.
